Many disposable liquid soap dispensing units are known from the prior art. One type comprises an outlet nozzle located above a countertop or sink and a replaceable reservoir of liquid soap that is releasably connected to the dispensing mechanism below the sink. Such an arrangement is cumbersome while requiring one to bend below the sink in order to replace the reservoir, and is further prone to mechanical failure due to its many moving parts, rendering the dispensing unit useless.
In some prior art liquid soap dispensing units, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,209,377, 5,350,087 and US 2010/0072228, the liquid soap container is disposed above a countertop; however, a fixed member with which the dispensing unit is connected is required, adding to the cost of the dispensing unit.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a replaceable and above-counter mountable liquid soap dispenser that can reliably dispense a desired dose of soap.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a liquid soap dispenser that does not require any housing member.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.